Hugh Drury (1616 - 1689)
Biography '''Lt. Hugh Drury''' was born in 1616 in London, England and died on 6 Jul 1689 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried in King's Chapel Burying Ground in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married in 1654 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Lydia Rice (1627 - 1675). Facts and Occupation On 3 May 1654 he became a Freeman in Massachusetts, North America. In 1654 he became a lieutenant in the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts. Lineage Lt. Hugh Drury (1616 - 1689) m. Lydia Rice (1627 - 1675) Lt. John Drury (1646 - 1678) m. Mary Wear (1645 - 1675) Capt. Thomas Drury (1668 - 1723) m. Rachel Rice (1664 - 1730) Rachel Drury (1696 - 1780) m. George Fairbanks III (1685 - 1763) Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) m. Debora Leland (1740 - 1805) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) #* m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ?) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) of John Fairbanks and Mary Whiting Edit John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) of Nathan Fairbanks and Sally Nurse Edit Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) of William Nelson Fairbanks and Abby Augusta Reed Edit William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #* m. Fredic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) of Helen Suzette Fairbanks and Frederick Crowninshield Edit Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #* m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1994) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) of Helen Suzette Crowninshield and Carl August de Gersdorff Edit Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) of Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Edit Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #* m. 1st Jean Saltonstall #* m. 2nd Mari Antoinett Pinchot #* m. 3rd Sally Sterling Quinn # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Sally Sterling Quinn Edit Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet =